


Summer Heat

by enecon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Boys Kissing, Hot Weather, Imagination, M/M, Making Out, Minor Canonical Character(s), Neck Kissing, One Shot, Pining, Teasing, summer night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enecon/pseuds/enecon
Summary: Komaeda is too hot to sleep and his mind starts wandering around.





	Summer Heat

The humid heat sat heavy inside of Komaeda’s room. Windows wide open to catch even the slightest gust of hot wind. Anything to make breathing not so excruciatingly painful.   
Komaeda was laying on his bed, shirt and jeans long gone and carefully folded on a chair. His skin was sticky with sweat and everything that made contact with it soon became dump.

He hated this kind of weather. He couldn’t stand the heat. His throat felt as dry as a dying river, no matter how many times he swallowed or licked his lips. White threads of wet, soft hair drew abstract shapes on his cheeks and forehead which glistened when the moonlight caressed his pale temples.   
Maybe he was exaggerating, perhaps it wasn’t as hot as he was feeling, so he blamed his poor health and weak body for making it impossible to sleep. 

He thought of distractions and ways to tire himself to sleep. He tried to recall the day that had just passed, his friends and their laughter because of some dumb joke, Ibuki’s strong voice and loud manners, Sonia’s airy and frilly skirt, and even Teruteru’s attempts at flirting with Mahiru. But everything was filtered and blurred by smothering weather and even thinking back to a couple hours ago required too much energy.

There was only one face that wasn’t unpleasant to recall, a bright eyed young man with strong limbs and thick brown hair. The memory of the boy didn’t give Komaeda a fresh sensation nor it alleviated his thirst, but the more he thought about how his light brown skin looked like pure gold in the sunset light, the more he found himself craving to touch Hinata’s neck with his delicate fingers. 

He started thinking of his smell, a not too strong, not too faint scent of musk and sea wind which relaxed his tense muscles and unclenched his fists. He thought of how his perfume would relieve the stress in his bones if he got close enough to take a deep breath near his ear and maybe he could take the opportunity to put his hand through spiky, uncombed air, drop it to his collarbone and put his fingers where his skin dipped.  
He imagined Hinata’s reaction, how his breath would falter if their chests got too close, if he’d align his eyes with Komaeda’s while putting his arms around the other’s narrow waist. 

I’d stay in that positions for hours but, knowing his lover, he’d divert gaze after a minute too embarrassed to keep it up. Or maybe he’d just play with him, staring at his lips while licking his bottom one. He’d get close enough to tease him, grazing Komaeda’s thin lips with his own mixing their hot breathes and never pressing hard enough to make them fully touch. He would just press the tips of their noses together and give him tiny eskimo kisses until he felt Komaeda melt in his arms from such sweet gestures that never in his life before he had experienced.

Hinata would know which buttons to press to send him into overdrive, how to press his lips flat on the spot right under his jaw that’d make his knees go weak so that he’d have to circle the brunet’s neck to keep himself steady. Hinata would push him in a corner through his actions, cutting off all the possibilities to get away from his hands which would be already kneading the soft flesh over his loins and Komaeda would let him vaporize all of his train of thoughts and insecurities leaving in his brain just a pink, thick fog of lust and desire.   
The taller man would soon reach the breaking point where breathy meowls would start coming out of his throat in puffs as soon as Hinata started nibbling and licking the smooth, stretched skin of his neck leaving big red blotches behind and finally making his way to his mouth with wet kisses that’d give him goosebumps. Komaeda would wait for his long-awaited kiss with eyes already shut, he’d feel the sensitive skin of his slightly parted lips tickle at the gentle brush of the other’s touch trembling with anticipation of the sweet sensation about to come, hands grabbing tightly the collar of Hinata’s shirt so that he wouldn’t back off.

If their lips finally touched, the drought in his heart would finally be concluded by a heavy downpour that would make the tall trees flourish and thousands of buds bloom into an explosion of colours and life, his chest would throb with love and passion when Hinata’s taste would touch the tip of his tongue, breaths merged together in thick clouds of air and whispered moans that’d fill the small room pushing them one against the other even further. They’d kiss through the night, surviving the heat distracted by each other and the sweet sloppy sounds of their parting mouths. And the more he thought about it the emptier the other side of the bed got.

He indeed got distracted from the hot temperature in his bedroom, but the possibilities of him falling asleep now slid under zero, his chest was still rising flushed and he swore he could still feel Hinata’s strong hands holding him down against the mattress. 

He smashed his head against the pillows trying to make the thought, as pleasant as it was, go away but a couple of knocks on the doors jerked him back to reality. He got on his feet with wobbly legs and carefully opened the door, finding himself face to face with the man that he was fantasizing about just some minutes ago. 

“Can I come in?”

“…Sure.”

He never got his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing a fanfiction and i procrastinate by writing another fanfiction


End file.
